Disney Doomsday
is a American comic 25-issue mini-series published by IDW Publishing. It serves as a darker take on the Disney characters. Synopsis The Disney Universe is put in great apocalypse after the meteors struck, so the survivors must survive the wasteland that is once their home and try to find a way to restore Disney Universe the way it was. But, in the process, they discover new villains, new survivors and their friends that turned into villains. Characters Heroes *Mickey Mouse - The loved mouse and one of the main 7 survivors *Hannah Morgan - A 14 year old teen girl who is one of the main 7 survivors, now tramumatized when seeing her best friends going to the dark side. *Arlo - A apatosaurus who is one of the main 7 survivors, now brave. *Bing-Bong - A imaginary friend who is one of the main 7 survivors *Goofy - A dog who is one of the main 7 survivors *Donald Duck - A short tempered duck who is one of the main 7 survivors. *Fear - A emotion who is one of the 7 main survivors. Allies * Lightning McQueen - TBD * Mr. Whiskers - * Anna - * Olaf - * Moana - * Mr. Walsh - * Brandy - * Pengin the Penguin - * Violet Incredible - The only remaining good Incredible. * The Beast - * Belle - * Eilliot - * Gabriella Montez - * Davy Jones - Villains * Joy - A emotion that was once Fear's friend. Turned mad due to the doomsday. Serves as the main antagonist * Hans the Assassin - Was once a Disney Charatcer and became an assassin. * Spot - A human caveboy who is once Arlo's best friend, but turned evil by the doomsday. Snapped out of it and sacrifices his life to save the heroes. * Minnie Mouse - A mouse who is once Mickey's girlfriend. Turns evil after the doomsday and becomes a evil queen. * The Angry Armor / Anger - * Dolphy - A dolphin who was once Hannah's best imaginary friend. Got corrupted by the Doomsday and is Momma Ida's sidekick. Unlike Momma Ida Dolphy never redeemed. * Momma Ida - A apatosaurus who is Arlo's mother. She turned evil by the Doomsday, but got snapped out of it and redeemed. * Maui - Once a redeemed Demi-God now a mindless zombie like person. * Elsa - Once a kinx-hearted ice queen, now a cold-hearted and sadistic ice villain. * Troy Bolton - ** Sharpay Evans - * The Incredibles - Once the superhero family, now a corrupted super villain family. * The Scavengers - The team of treasure and junk stealing people. ** Tow Mater - Was once friend of Lightining, now a leader of the Scavengers. ** Ariel - ** Winnie the Pooh - TBD * The Doom Gang - A team of people who are traitors and wants the heroes dead. ** Hokkyo the Polar Bear - A polar bear who is once Pengin's friend. ** Jake Long - ** Elisha Williams - ** Rapunzel - ** Captain Jack Sparrow - * Mal - Deceased that appears in dreams, flashbacks and etc. * Pluto - * Buck - * Libby - * Poppa Henry - * Daisy Duck - Issues #The Doomsday Beginning - After the doomsday, the survivors must survive. #Momma Ida's Carrot Farm - The survivors discovers a carrot farm while finding food, but is guarded by the now evil Momma Ida and her sidekick, Dolphy. #You Know That Ocean Girl's Name! - The survivors encounter Moana the ocean lady. However they help her beat a zombified Maui. #The Survivors and The Doom Gang - #Spot The... Wild Boy?! - Possible TV adaption Trivia *This is the first Disney media to be aimed for teenagers and adults. **This is due to mild bloody violence, some crude humor, dark themes, thematic material and mild profanity. Category:Mini-Series Category:Comics Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Disney Category:Coolot's ideas